Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Bloody Potter
Summary: Ron se encuentra arrepentido de sus actos pasados, ha perdido todo, a su familia, sus amigos, todo, él solo quiere una segunda oportunidad


**¡Hola! Algunos se preguntarán qué porque escribo otras historias y no le avanzo con la de "Años de Alegría", sé que la tengo algo olvidada, pero no me convence en nada lo que escribo, este fic lo escribí por pura inspiración espontanea, es sobre Ron, es como un universo muy alterno al original de los libros, los personajes y los lugares son propiedad de JK, espero que disfruten el fic y me dejen muchos Reviews**

**El fic:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una Segunda Oportunidad

Mi nombre es Ronald Bilius Weasley, pero todos me conocen como Ron, o por lo menos eso era antes, perdí a todos mis amigos, mi familia, mi novia…mi vida. Tengo 26 años y no puedo creer que haya acabado así, les contaré una parte breve de mi historia, ahora voy caminando por las calles de Londres, trabajo de guardián del equipo de Quidditch "Chudley Cannons" todos me conocen como "El Rey Weasley" pero yo no tengo nada de rey, soy rico, no solo rico, millonario, tanto en dinero muggle como en galeones, pero ¿Qué es el dinero si no tienes con quién compartirlo? Nada, no es absolutamente nada, supongo que todo fue por mis errores en el pasado, fui un cabezota durante toda mi vida.

Todo empezó en mi primer año en Hogwarts, yo iba con mi madre en la estación de King Chros, ese día conocí a mi mejor amigo: Harry Potter. Me defendió en el tren de Draco Malfoy, ese día conocí a mi mejor amiga también: Hermione Granger. En ese momento me pareció una niña muy antipática, no me agradaba en nada, fui seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor en ese año, pensé que sería todo juego, estudio y juego…pero no, Harry fue seleccionado como buscador del equipo de Quidditch, me alegré mucho por eso, poco después nos enfrentamos a un trol, así salvamos la vida de Hermione, nos adentramos al bosque prohibido y vimos a los unicornios, ellos eran asesinados por un mago tenebroso, Voldemort. Al final del año, descubrimos que habitaba en el cuerpo de un maestro, el profesor Quirrel. Buscaba la piedra filosofal para regresar, Hermione, Harry y yo nos adentramos al tercer piso y Harry lo detuvo, ese fue el año en que forjamos nuestra amistad.

En las vacaciones, mis hermanos Fred y George y yo fuimos a rescatar a Harry de sus tíos, ellos eran muggles, aborrecían la magia y trataban mal a Harry por ser mago, volvimos con él a La Madriguera, mi hogar, ahí Harry conoció a mi hermana pequeña, Ginny, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero Harry no la notaba, un día fuimos al callejón Diagón, ahí mi papá se peleó con Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, cuando fue el día de entrar a Hogwarts, Harry y yo nos quedamos atorados en la pared, al parecer esta había sido bloqueada, fuimos a Hogwarts en el auto volador, chocamos con el Sauce Boxeador y comenzaron los problemas, en ese año, había un elfo loco que quería "salvar" a Harry, mandó una bludger loca hacia Harry, después hubo ataques a nacidos de muggles, Hermione fue petrificada, Harry y yo nos enfrentamos a una araña gigante, secuestraron a Ginny y Harry se enfrentó a un basilisco, lo único bueno fue que el maestro de DCAO, Gilderoy Lockhart, se auto borró la memoria, Hermione se des petrificó y salvamos a Ginny, todo terminó bien.

En las siguientes vacaciones, mi familia y yo fuimos a Egipto, a Percy lo hicieron premio anual, fue una molestia, pero con nuestra visita visitamos a Bill, mi hermano, todos salimos en el periódico, pero en esas vacaciones escapó Sirius Black, un asesino, me encontré con Harry en El Caldero Chorreante, también me encontré con Hermione, ella se compró un gato, esa bestia perseguía a mi rata Scabbers, cuando fuimos a Hogwarts, un dementor entró a nuestro compartimiento, Ginny se puso muy mal y Harry se desmayó, fue horrible, pero el profesor Lupin se deshizo de él, pronto llegaron las clases, Hagrid fue nombrado profesor de CCM, nos mostró a los hipogrifos el primer día, pero Malfoy lo arruinó, después tuvimos la clase de DCAO, el profesor Lupin nos enseñó sobre los boggarts, ah, y cómo olvidar Adivinación, la maestra profesaba la muerte de Harry todo el tiempo, poco después vino lo peor, vinieron las visitas a Hogsmeade, Harry no pudo ir, Sirius Black entró al castillo y rasgó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, después Harry fue atacado por varios dementores durante un juego de Quidditch, Sirius Black intentó matarme, después nos enteramos de la verdad, Sirius era inocente, el profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo y Scabbers era un tal Peter Pettigrew, al final escapó, pero Sirius fue libre, otro digno año para recordar, también Harry recibió una Saeta de Fuego, pero lo peor vino después.

En las vacaciones, fui junto con mi familia, Harry y Hermione al Campeonato Nacional de Quidditch, todo marchaba bien, incluso un señor nombró a Percy, Weatherby, Fred, George y yo nos burlamos mucho de eso, pero en la noche hubo un ataque, los mortifagos atacaron el campamento y aparecieron la marca tenebrosa, en Hogwarts hubo un gran evento: El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ojoloco Moody fue contratado como profesor de DCAO, nos enseño las maldiciones imperdonables y cosas geniales, pero tiempo después Harry fue seleccionado para el torneo, me enojé mucho con él por no decirme como lo hizo, él fue un cuarto participante, se enfrentó a un dragón, y no uno muy simple, era un colacuerno, vi que él no entró al torneo porque quisiera, así que nos reconciliamos, pero tiempo después hubo un baile, Hermione fue con Viktor Krum, Cho Chang con Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour fue con Roger Daves y Harry fue con mi hermana, fue con Ginny, nunca pensé que iría con ella, yo fui con Padma Patil, después de eso, Harry se veía más seguido con Ginny, un día le pregunté que le pasaba con ella, pero no dijo nada, en la segunda prueba Harry tuvo que meterse al Lago Negro, se enfrentó a sirenas y a grindlows, y una vez más salvó a mi hermana, pero también salvó a la hermana de Fleur, Cedric salvó a Cho y Krum a Hermione, desde ese día Harry se mostró más raro con Ginny, casi no hablaba conmigo ni con Hermione, en la tercera prueba se metió en un laberinto, fue transportado junto con Cedric a un cementerio, ahí murió Cedric y Voldemort volvió, Harry se enfrentó a él y volvió vivo, Ojoloco no era Ojoloco, era un tal Barty Crouch Jr. Le dieron el beso del dementor, Harry fue llevado a la enfermería y ahí pasó algo inesperado, Ginny corrió hacia él, lo abrazó y luego lo besó, pero me sorprendí aún más cuando vi que Harry correspondía, después volvimos a nuestras casas, pero eso no se quedaría así.

En verano, se formó la Orden del Fénix, Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos en casa de Sirius, Grimmlaud Place, durante las vacaciones, Harry fue atacado por dos dementores y casi expulsado de Hogwarts, pero en Grimmlaud Place, él y Ginny se besaron nuevamente, le pedí una explicación a Harry, él me dijo que le gustaba Ginny y que se habían hecho novios, le dije que eso no podía ser, le di a elegir entre su noviazgo y mi amistad, creí que eso era una traición de amigos, pero él la eligió a ella, me sentí muy mal, pero durante ese tiempo me hice novio de Hermione, me enamoré de ella durante el torneo, en Hogwarts llegó Umbridge, una mujer con cara de sapo, no nos enseñaba nada y Harry hizo un club de DCAO, yo entré a regañadientes, tuve que soportar que él se besara con Ginny y otras cosas, al principio de su relación, Cho se veía algo triste, pero se hizo novia de Michael Córner, otro miembro del ED, así le puso Ginny "Ejercito de Dumbledore" me frustré tanto con lo de Harry y Ginny que me salí del ED, Hermione se enojó conmigo, pero se le pasó, ese año ingresé al equipo de Quidditch, entré como guardián, pero a Harry y a los gemelos los sacaron del equipo, después atacaron a mi padre, Harry lo vio en un sueño, le agradecí por informar, pero no volví a ser su amigo, al final del año una tal Marietta o algo así nos delató con Umbridge y después, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna y yo fuimos al Ministerio, yo no podía dejar a Hermione sola en una situación así, Neville y Luna eran otros miembros del ED, en ese enfrentamiento murió Sirius, Dumbledore se enfrentó a Voldemort y Harry fue poseído, luego me enteré de que Umbridge fue atacada por centauros y al final del año, todo fue triste, yo ya no era amigo de Harry y el trío se acabó.

No supe nada de Harry en el verano, solo veía a Hermione ya que era mi novia, y solo vi a Harry casi al inicio de mi sexto año, él y Ginny seguían siendo novios, otras noticias eran que Bill y Fleur se iban a casar y Ginny la comenzó a apodar "Flegggrrrr", muy gracioso y Fred y George pasaron sus EXTASIS, pero abrieron una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley, yo seguía enojado con Ginny y con Harry por ser novios, tenían algunas peleas pero se reconciliaban al siguiente día, ese año hicieron a Harry capitán de Quidditch, en el tren se ausentó por estar con Ginny en un compartimiento, no pude creer que hiciera eso, se los conté a Fred y George en una carta y lo único que me dijeron fue "Nuestra hermanita ya está creciendo", a Snape lo hicieron maestro de DCAO y pusieron a un tal Slughorn en el puesto de pociones, ese fue el año en que todo empeoró, varias veces discutía con Hermione por hablar de Harry y Ginny, Malfoy se hizo bueno y hasta se formó una relación amistosa con Harry, no le llevó rencores por haber mandado a su padre a Azkaban y que le dieran el beso del dementor, creo que hasta se alegró, me dejó de molestar y se hizo amigo de muchos Gryffindor. Después entré al equipo nuevamente como guardián, y en realidad si fui el mejor, en fin, Harry se reunía con Dumbledore algunas veces en secreto, se los contaba todo a Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, después entró Draco, una vez escuché en secreto y me pareció oír las palabras "Horrocrux" y "Gaunt" no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, pero me descubrieron y me echaron del lugar, me peleé con Hermione durante un mes, un día, Harry utilizó una poción que se ganó con Slughorn para hacer no sé qué cosa, algo de unos recuerdos, ese día se topó con Ginny y no regresaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, después Draco se comió unos calderos de chocolate que una tal Romilda Vane le mandó a Harry, tenían un filtro de amor y lo llevó con Slughorn, pero el muy idiota de Draco se tomó una poción diferente y se envenenó, fue a dar a la enfermería y todos pasaban mucho tiempo con él, hasta Hermione iba, casi a fines de curso, ganamos la copa de Quidditch, y de pronto vino Lavender Brown y me besó, yo la aparté pero Hermione razonó mal y nos peleamos, después hubo un ataque a Hogwarts, Harry dejó lo que quedaba de esa poción que ganó y se la tomaron Hermione, Ginny, Draco y Neville, yo no quise tomármela y Luna se fue con su padre a casa, todo fue muy malo, al parecer un Crabbe y Goyle los dejaron entrar por medio de un armario, no sé bien como funcionaba, pero Harry se fue con Dumbledore a una misión y Dumbledore murió esa noche, lo mató Snape, mi hermano Bill fue atacado por Fenrir Greyback y se desfiguró la cara, pero aún así Fleur se casó con él, al final hubo una ceremonia para Dumbledore, Harry quiso romper con Ginny según para protegerla, pero ella se lo negó y le dijo que iría con él a no sé donde, al final él aceptó, pero cuando vino Hermione, fue el peor momento de mi vida, ella rompió conmigo diciendo que se había enamorado de otra persona, regresé a casa muy abatido.

Poco tiempo después atacaron Prived Drive, los tíos de Harry murieron, pero él junto con su primo fueron rescatados, los llevaron a La Madriguera y celebraron el cumpleaños de Harry, él y Ginny se habían acercado más, después de unas semanas, Fleur se casó con Bill, fue hermosa la boda, pero no me gustó una escena que vi, Draco era el novio de Hermione, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Harry se acercó a mí y me dijo que me quería, lo mismo hicieron Ginny, Hermione y los gemelos, no entendí muy bien porque, pero ni Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Draco volvieron a Hogwarts, y los gemelos abandonaron su tienda, yo volví y todo era un caos, McGonagall era la nueva directora, se cancelaron las visitas a Hogsmeade y hubo toque de queda, después Voldemort tomó el ministerio y mataron a Rufus Scrimgreur, una pena, luego vino lo peor, Percy murió tratando de salvar a su novia Tracy y a sus compañeros de trabajo, me salí de Hogwarts para apoyar a mi madre, poco después se encontraron los cuerpos de Neville y de George, los mató un Avada Kedavra, después les siguieron Remus, Ojoloco, Kingsley y Dean Thomas, ellos murieron casi en la misma semana, después se encontró a Luna en San Mungo, había perdido un brazo y murió a los pocos días, luego fue Tonks y su compañera Alice, a ellas les quitaron las cabezas y las colgaron frente al ministerio, después fue la madre de Draco, así hubo muchas muertes, pero una noche, en Valle de Godric se desató una pelea, Harry y Voldemort luchaban ahí, Ginny mató a Bellatrix y Draco y Hermione a su esposo y a los hermanos Carrow, entonces Harry mató a Voldemort, todos nos sentíamos muy felices, pero aún así hubo perdidas

Al año siguiente, Ginny y Harry se casaron, y dos años después, fueron Draco y Hermione, no podían ser más felices, mientras que yo no era nada, mi familia me desterró, hasta Harry me despreció, poco después, Ginny quedó embarazada, después del primer niño fueron otros dos, y cuando Harry tenía 24 años, él y Ginny fueron atacados por un grupo rebelde de mortifagos…murieron, mi madre sufrió por eso, pero se quedó con James, Samuel y Lily…ella no me deja verlos, hace un mes murió Hermione y Draco, también fueron mortifagos, yo aún la sigo amando, a mis 21 años me aceptaron en los Chudley Cannons, y como dije, ahora soy millonario, todo lo que quise, pero no tengo a Hermione, me duele el alma de solo recordarla, y sigo con mi vida repulsiva, solo desearía una segunda oportunidad.

**OoOoOoO**

Ahora tengo 40 años, mi vida sigue igual, solo que ya no juego al Quidditch, tengo miles de mujeres, todos me adoran, pero no puedo ver a mi familia, y eso me enferma, mis sobrinos ya debieron de salir de Hogwarts y yo no los pude ver, ahora me arrepiento de muchos errores que cometí, el de haber dejado mi amistad con Harry, el no haberme reconciliado con Ginny, el haber dejado a mi madre, varios recuerdos, ni pensar que yo no me preocupaba por el futuro, ahora solo quiero una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas, pero es imposible, fui un egoísta al hacer muchas cosas, camino por la calle como si nada, hace dos meses me diagnosticaron una enfermedad rara, me dieron 3 meses, pero no me queda mucho, de pronto siento como mi corazón es aprisionado, caigo al suelo y veo a una persona muy familiar, se parece mucho a Harry, solo que sus ojos son grises y no tiene gafas ni la cicatriz, es James, el hijo de Harry.

-¿Qué sucede señor?-Me dice James, su voz es muy fina, como la de Ginny

-Ho-hola James… te pareces t-tanto a tu padre-Él me mira con desconcierto y me carga

-¿Quién es usted?-Me pregunta, ellos ni siquiera le hablaron sobre mí

-R-ron, fui un am-amigo de tu padre…dile a tu abuela Mo-Molly que la quiero-

Siento mis parpados caer, estoy muy cansado, mi hora ha llegado, entonces veo una figura, una figura muy bella, se acerca a mí y me acaricia el rostro, sus ojos son azules claros, llenos de vida y felicidad, su cabello es rubio, uno muy brillante y largo, sus manos son suaves como la seda, me sonríe y siento un calor en mi cuerpo.

-Solo quiero una segunda oportunidad-Le digo, no sé por qué pero le digo, ella asiente y extiende sus manos a mi cuerpo, siento cómo floto y me elevo.

De pronto siento una cama, estoy durmiendo, solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla, pero estoy en Grimmlaud Place, me levanto rápidamente y me visto, me pongo los zapatos, la camisa y unos jeans, bajo apresuradamente al comedor y veo la misma escena, son Harry y Ginny besándose, entonces no fue un sueño…esta es otra oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad, me acerco a ellos y toso, ellos se despegan y me ven asustados, los veo con gesto aburrido y me siento, Ginny se va a levantar.

-No te levantes, solo no hagan eso en mi presencia-Les digo, no cometeré los mismos errores

Ellos me ven extrañados y Harry es quien habla

-¿Entonces lo apruebas?-

-¿Aprobar qué?-Le digo confundido, pero sé muy bien de qué habla

-El noviazgo de Ginny y yo-Me dice preocupado, yo lo miro y me encojo de hombros

-Por mí está bien, con quien debes de hablar es con Bill, Charlie y los gemelos-Ellos se relajan y vuelven a "comer".

-Hey, peor no hagan eso cuando yo esté-Se ríen y se separan, yo también me río

Ahora me siento feliz, ni pensar que esto me perdí, nunca habría sabido que Hermione sería mi novia durante más tiempo, que Draco se uniría igualmente a nosotros, que no perdería a mis amigos, que los acompañaría en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y morirían menos personas, que me casaría con Hermione y que Harry y Ginny aún así se casarían y tendrían otros dos niños aparte de James, Samuel y Lily, que yo sería una auror de los mejores, que sería el padrino de los hijos de Harry, que tendría una familia, y todo eso en una segunda oportunidad…¿Cómo pasó? No lo sé ¿Me interesa? No, solo quiero ser feliz, tan feliz como deseé serlo, y quien sabe, tal vez sea mucho más feliz

FIN

**Nota del autor:**

Valla, esta vez si que me inspiré, vi la película de "Click" y me inspiré en este fic, tiene muy buen nombre "Una Segunda Oportunidad" dejen Reviews con lo que tengan qué decir sobre el fic, que se la pasen bien y espero que hayan disfrutado del fic.

Saludos

PD: Los invito a leer "El Regreso" otro de mis fics


End file.
